the Pain of First Love
by Blac Kat666
Summary: it's Harry's 4th year at hogwarts and he's gay. He is in love with Draco. they both stumble into a secret room when Harry gets humiliated by on of Draco's friends. Can they both fall in love or are they doomed to pain and suffering?
1. Harry's Story

My day sucks this morning. First off I woke up late so I had to skip breakfast. Than for some odd reason I _had _to carry an open thing of ink down the stairs. (Don't ask why but I _**just had**_ to.) Than to add more to my "lucky day" Draco and his friends had to walk by me. And Goyle threw his arm out and spilled the ink all down my front. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as Draco and his friends walked off, his friends' laughter echoing in my ears. Almost sobbing I turned around and ran. I ran blindly hearing not only my footsteps on the stone floor. I had no idea on where I was going just that I had to go.

Then I slowed down not caring about where I was. I wiped my eyes and realized that for the first time since my first year here, I was lost. I had no idea of where I was. The hall around me was foreign and so new. It looked almost like it wasn't here until I had found it. Then a door appeared, it was made of dark wood with a lot of interact carvings in it, and a gold dragon door knob. I walked up to it drawn to the door as if it were that handsome smirking face I had just seen. I pushed open the door and saw a room.

The room was red, green, gold and silver. The walls were silver striped with gold. The floor was green with red tracing about it. The bed was a canopy bed with all four colors in the curtains and on the bed it's self. Then I heard the door reopen behind me and turned around to see a panting Draco. We stood there for a long time just staring at each other. I watched as he took a few steps close to me. He kept walking closer until he was standing four inches away. I kept staring at him. Then I turned away and walked over to another door, hoping that it was a walk-in closet so I can find me a new shirt and get away from this blond boy that visited me in my dreams.

I opened the door and walked in looking for a clean shirt. After I had changed I walked out and almost ran into Draco. He was right outside the door. I tried to back away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I tilted my head back and realized that he is taller than me. He bent his head down and kissed me full on the mouth, this kiss sent shivers up and down my spine. Even though it lasted for a second it seemed to last forever but I still wanted more. In that kiss I realized that I had fallen in love with the blond boy kissing me. No, I had always loved him it's just I had never noticed this until know. And then he let me go and left the room without saying a single word. As soon as the door closed I found myself wishing for him to come back. But he didn't. Weak in the knees, I stumbled to the bed and cried until I had no more tears and it was time for diner. No one asked where I was all day, not even Snape. But everyone thought that I had a cold or something from my stuffy nose and hoarse voice. In that moment I realized my love I also realized that we could never be, but I could never stop loving him and I always found that door waiting for me even though I was too scared to go into the room. I feared that he wouldn't be there or that he would be there waiting for me. And I can't help but wonder what I should do.

**If you thought this was good or if you just want me to add more, give me some feedback. Let me know if you reader(s) want another chapter. Thank you for your time. ^^**


	2. Draco's Story

The Yule Ball was the talk of the school. I heard girls giggling all over the place. Some would flirt with me, trying to get me to take them. I wasn't interested. All I could think of was that kiss I had with Harry in that hidden room at the beginning of the year. Ever since then I had dreams of him. Dreams of holding him, making love to him I would always wake up crying afterwards. I wanted to tell him.

I got my chance after he asked some girl to go to the ball with him. He had gone into the bathroom and I ran into him when he came out. I looked around to see if anyone else was around and saw no one. I turned back to him and brushed my lips lightly with his. He gasped and took a step back. I looked around the hallway again, seeing no one I walked up to Harry pressing him against the wall kissing him deeply. Suddenly the world tilted and we fell through.

We landed on the floor in the room I had first kissed him oh so long ago. I looked around, something had change. Last time the colors were just together, this time they were intertwining. I got to my feet and pulled Harry to his. He looked around in surprise. I looked back at the wall we had fallen through, it was solid and closed. Turning I saw that the door I went through last time was gone, there was one window but the scenery kept changing. Harry stepped closer to me, shaking, I thought he was angry but when I looked at his face I saw fear. I gently placed my arm around him and drew him close.

His green eyes turned to mine; at first fearful but then something else crept in. I was about to say something to him when he kissed me. All thoughts left my mind and everything else was a blur. Everything but him. We each took off each other's shirts, and kicked off our shoes. Next thing I knew we were at the bed. I pushed him down onto the bed. I teased a trial from his jaw to the top of his pants. Then I took his pants off, staring at him in his boxers looking at me with pure desire. He made an impatient sound as I slowly, mockingly took off my pants and boxers. Once I did he got up from the bed and knelt down in front of me.

He seductively looked up at me from under his eyelashes; I sank to me knees and kissed him passionately. Than we found our way to the bed, again, his boxers seemed to disappear. Than I was inside him, I buried myself deeply into him. He cried out in pain than wrapped his legs around me as I slowly pulled out. Then we were rocking together. Our pace picking up, going faster and faster. At first he was just panting than he started moaning. His skin was soft and smelled sweet. Suddenly he reached his climax, making me reach mine too.

We lay there for a while panting. After I caught my breath I lifted myself up and looked him in the face. His eyes met mine and he whispered, "I love you". I whispered back, "I love you too". We got dressed and went our separate ways. For the next few weeks we met like that. I would always go crazy while I waited for him, but I was insanely happy when he arrived. We would whisper sweet things to each other before during and after we did it. I thought I would never end. How wrong I was.

It was after the last tournament challenge I found him alone in the library. It had been over three weeks since we last saw each other, I really missed him and I was worried about him. I sat across from him at the table he was sitting at. He didn't even glance up at me. "hi", I said quietly. He looked up at me, his eyes were full of pain. "Draco, it's over between us. I can't be with you."

"what?"

"you and your family support Voldemort. I know that you won't go against them. I also don't want you to feel that you have any obligation to me and be torn between me and your family."

"Harry please don't do this! What about all that time we spent together? Are you just going to act like it didn't happen?"

"Yes"

"But-"

"Draco, it's over. Move on. Your family is loyal to the man that killed Cedric. He was going to kill me. Even at this moment he is plotting ways to kill me. How can I be with some one that works for my enemy?"

"What if I get him to let you join us? What if-"

"Draco, stop. I don't love you. I never did. Go I can't stand the sight of you anymore."

_Harry_

I watched the tears well up in his eyes. My heart tore up as I watched him run away from me. Out of the library and out of my life. I never told a lie, but telling him I never loved him was the worst lie I've ever told. The taste was bitter in my mouth. I felt a rush of raw emotion as I remembered what we had and shared. Never will I have what I had with Draco. I hope he will one day forgive me.

**Sorry I took so long on the second part. Let me know if you liked it. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Draco's Story part 2

At the end of school I returned home angry. I started breaking things, valuable things, in the house. My father was growing angry with me, mother did everything she could to protect me from his wrath. But they didn't understand. One day I stood in the drawing room and stared at one of my dad's most prized possessions. I don't know what it was but when ever his friends visited he would show it to them with more pride than he would have talking about me.

I stared at it for half an hour than walked over to it, picked it up, and threw it at the floor. My father burst in red in the face. He rushed at me and smacked me hard. I fell to the floor. "I've had enough of these childish actions!" he roared. I stared up at him dumb founded and holding my bruised cheek. My mother pulled me to my feet and led me to my room. She pushed me in and closed the door behind me. I was still stunned that my father had hit me. He had never hit me before. I heard my parents arguing loudly and waited for them to quiet down.

I had fallen asleep by the time they did. When I woke up my father was in my room. He was leaning against the door. I looked outside and noticed that it was dark out. I looked back at my father; he held his cane in his hand. He sighed, "Draco I don't understand. I don't understand why you keep breaking things." He looked at me, "Help me understand son. Tell me what is wrong." I whispered, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to talk yet."

"Just tell me. Please, I'm your father, I can help you."

I turned away from him. I was afraid of telling him but I had to let someone know. If I couldn't tell my father than who can I tell? He was willing to listen but what would he think? What if he hates me? I don't think I would be able to stand that. I loved my father I did everything I could to make him proud. But it wasn't enough. He never told me that he was proud of me; he rarely said that he loved me. I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Dad I fell in love with someone while I was at school. We dated for a bit but then-," I gulped.

"Is that all? Don't worry son there are plenty of girls out there you'll get over her."

"Him."

"I'm sorry?"

"I fell in love with a boy dad."

"WHAT?" he roared, "WHO WAS HE?" he stopped and took a deep breath."Give me his name son, I'll speak with his parents."

"You can't"

"Why is that?"

"His parents are dead."

"Who is he?"

I whispered, "Harry Potter."

My father pulled me out of my bed. Dragged me into the hall, down the stairs and into the backyard. He lifted his cane and smacked it hard against my legs. He lifted it again and hit my back. He kept lifting his cane and kept hitting my legs and back with it. He did that for twenty minutes. He left me in the backyard and I sank to my knees. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I sniffed and tried to rub them away. My mother was suddenly at my side and led me into the house; she helped me up the stairs into the bathroom across my bedroom. She had me sit down on the toilet then started a bath. Once the tub was filled she left me. I undressed and slipped into the warm water.

I splashed some water onto my face. My legs and back hurt less in the warm water. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed my body clean. Then I washed my hair. I was about to get out when the door opened. My father stepped in, he looked at me. "I'm sorry son, it's just I can't bare the thought that my one and only son might be gay. I'm willing to forgive you as long as you promise me that it was just a phase, that you never actually loved that Potter boy."

"I'm sorry dad, but I won't lie. I did and still love him. I spend every waking hour wishing that he still loved me, that we didn't end the way we did. But I know it will never happen. I know that when school starts that he'll ignore me that no matter what I do, he won't take me back. But I still love him dad. My feelings won't change. Please understand this."

"I wished that you would have understood me son, and I am sorry that you didn't."

He waved his wand and the water in the tub turned black. He walked out of the bathroom as the water reached up like a hundred arms and pulled me under the surface. I grabbed at the edge of the tub and tried to fight it. But the water was relentless it soon pulled my head under. I thrashed around trying to escape but the water wouldn't let me go. I was losing the energy and will to fight it. My lungs burned for breath and I was about to give up when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Once my head broke the surface I greedily swallowed down lungful after lungful of air. The black water drained out of the tub and I looked up to thank my rescuer. I thought my mother would have been the one to save me but it was a tall blonde stranger that stood over me. He wrapped a towel around me and carried me out of the tub. He sat me down on the ground and handed me my clothes. He turned his back to me and let me get dressed. After I was dressed he helped me get to my feet. I felt light headed from my near death experience. He smiled coolly at me and extended his hand.

"Hello my name is Jareth the Goblin King," his voice sounded rich, like it was bewitched to charm anyone that heard it. I shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Draco. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"I don't want to be rude but what are you doing in my house anyways?"

"I'm helping you escape."

"What?"

"You're miserable here. You've had a bad heart break and you're hurting a lot. Not just physically. Am I right so far?"

"Yes."

"I can take you away from here. Far away. I can take you to a place where you'll be happy. Where you'll be waited on, hand and foot. Where you'll be treated like a king."

"What do I have to do?"

"Wish for me to take you away and solve my Labyrinth."

"Do I have a time limit?"

"Thirteen hours."

"Can I use magic?"

"Yes."

"But I'm under age."

"It won't matter. You'll be a world away. The laws here don't apply in my world."

"What if I fail? What will happen to me?"

"I'll help you as much as I can but if you do fail I'll bring you back here. You can always wish yourself back and I'll let you try again."

"Do I have a limit of tries?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Wish me to take you away right now."

"I wish that you would take me away, right now."

Jareth smiled at me took my hand and led me out the bathroom door. We stepped into a world that looked red and brown with dead or dying plants scattered about in random areas. In front of us stood a huge labyrinth. In its center there was a town surrounding a castile. Jareth stood next to me and pointed, "You must reach my castile before your thirteen hours are up. If you feel ready to give up wish for help and I will send someone to help you through. You can ask anyone to help you find your way. Be careful about where you step and remember that nothing is as it seems in my labyrinth. I hope to see you soon, good luck."

"Why are you helping me? Why even bother with me?"

"Like you I've had my heart broken. Maybe we can help each other heal."

He swished his cape around himself and vanished. I was on top of a hill and could look down into the labyrinth. I thought that if I made a map if it I would be able to get there faster but my eyes soon got lost in all the twists and turns. I sighed and started walking to it. hoping that I could solve it and escape from the world I had just left behind, along with the pain that it gave me. I just wished that I didn't feel so alone.

**I'm so sorry that it took forever for me to write this chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. ^^**


	4. Jareth

_Jareth_

I left Draco and returned to my throne room. I sat down twirling a few crystals around in the air. As I was daydreaming about what could have been a boy walked in and stood in front of me. "Where is he? You said that you would bring him here." I sighed. "You couldn't find him could you?"

"I did, he's solving the labyrinth."

"Can I go to him?"

"Not yet, wait until he needs you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will Harry, be patient."

He grunted in response then walked away. I looked back at the crystals and watched as they floated in the air lazily. In one of crystals a face emerged. She had cut her hair and looked older; she was laughing and talking to someone. I willed the crystal to grow larger and watched her. Her little brother was with her, along with another man I didn't know. She looked happy and had a bright smile. She reached out and held onto the hand of the male stranger. I tilted my hand and let the crystals crash to the floor. Goblins rushed in and cleaned up the mess. I got up and walked over to a window and looked out into my labyrinth. Draco was still at the outer wall trying to get in. he was desperate to escape from the memories of the boy that brought him here.

_Draco_

I got to the outer wall and walked around, growing desperate. I had no idea of how much time had passed. I thought that I would have come across a gate or door way into the labyrinth by now. I was about to give up when I came across a small creature. He had thin strands of hair sticking out of his head and his skin was a muddy color of brown. He was leaning against the wall chewing on a piece of wheat. He wore rags and had a straw hat. His head was bowed like he was studying the ground between his feet. I cleared my throat, "Um, excuse me." He snorted and shook himself as if he were just waking up. He glanced at me from under his hat. "What do you want?" he grunted. "Can you please help me?" I asked.

"I don't know, depends on what you need help with."

"I need help getting into the labyrinth; do you know a way in?"

"Yes I do."  
"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can you show me the way?"

"What way?"

"The way into the labyrinth."

"What about it?"

"Can you show me the way into the labyrinth?"

"I can." There was a pause as I waited.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to show me a way into the labyrinth?"  
"You didn't ask."

"Yes I did."

"No, you asked if I knew the way and if I could show you the way. You didn't say 'please'. So you didn't ask me."

I sighed in frustration, "May you please show me the way into the labyrinth?"

"There! Now was that so hard? Come on follow me."

He straightened up and walked away. I followed after him. He kept walking and then he suddenly stopped. He turned around and took a few steps forward then stopped again. He turned around again and took only one step. I stood at a distance away from him watching his strange behavior when he suddenly froze and stared at the wall. He walked forward and smacked it hard, there was a grinding noise as the wall split right where his hand stuck and each half slid apart. He stood back and looked at me. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go, the Goblin King doesn't like to wait." I felt a smile pulling at my lips. "Thank you," I told him a stepped into the labyrinth. "Don't thank me just yet," I heard him mutter as the wall slid closed behind me.

_Jareth_

I was sitting on my throne staring off into space when he returned. He had a scowl on his face. His green eyes filled with impatience and frustration. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You almost sound like him. Whenever him or you speak you talk with pride and arrogance," he said in a emotionlessly. I stared at him. "I was stupide the let him go, you know. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him because of me," he continued. "I knew that if our relationship had continued then he would have been in danger."  
"Really?" I cut in. "If that's what you think then why are you here? Why did you wish for me to bring him here? I don't think that you are ready to let go, or give him up," I smiled coldly. "If you wanted to do what's best then let him go. It's over, you can't get him back. No matter what you do the love you had is gone."

He stared at me. His face was devoted of any expression. He looked down at the floor and sighed. I watched him for a moment. I stood and walked over to him, he kept his eyes down cast. I placed a hand under his chin and made him look up at me. "You should go to your room now, Harry," I said softly. He nodded but didn't move. He stared up at me with brilliant green eyes. They were innocent eyes. Eyes that saw a lot but they still trusted too much. He trusted too much. If he knew better he would've heeded my words. And yet he stood there, trusting me. I cupped his cheek, "You really should leave." He blushed and looked away, but still he didn't leave. "Go ahead," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. We kissed deeply and for a long time only breaking away to take a breath. After a while I scooped him up into my arms and carried him off to my bed chambers.

He held onto me tightly and buried his face into my chest. I kicked open the door to my room once we got there. I placed him down on his feet and closed the door behind us. "You should have left when I gave you the chance," I told him as I took off my shirt. He stared at me. "I don't care anymore," he stated flatly. His statement to me by surprise and made me start laughing for no reason. The door behind me opened and I heard someone clear their throat. "Your majesty, there's a situation with the boy in the Labyrinth," a goblin announced.

"I'll be right there," I told him. I picked up my shirt and glanced back at Harry. He was still watching me with those innocent, green eyes. "I might need your help," he nodded. "Come let's go see what the situation is." I pulled my shirt back on and swept out of the room with him in tow.

_Draco_

I had collapsed on the ground. "I can't do this anymore," I muttered. I didn't want to move. I was exhausted and I couldn't think anymore. I didn't even want to think anymore. I have no idea how much time I had left but I was done. I realized half an hour ago that I had grown too use to having others do for me. I promised myself two hours ago that I wouldn't ask for help. I wanted to solve this labyrinth on my own. But now I'm so ready to give up. I was on the verge of tears, close to breaking down at any moment. I realized that in the end I'm useless. That I had no worth. Maybe Harry was right to have dumped me. There was nothing that I could have actually done or given to him.

I had even forgotten why I was here in the first place. I'd given up. I was so ready to just lye here until I died. No that was too much everything was too much. I should never had left home. So what if my father had tried to kill me? At least he would have found some use for me. I heard footsteps on the cobble stone floor, but I was too exhausted to lift my head. I could careless who it was that was heading my way. How ever it was walked right up to me and stopped. "Would you like some assistance?" a deep and rich male voice spoke up. I rolled over with a groan. "Having trouble?" Jareth asked me. I turned my head to the side, ashamed to be seen this weak.

He moves to sit on the ground next to me. I rolled over and turned my back to him. I was unwilling to talk to anyone. He sighed, and then I heard a cough. "Sorry," a very familiar voice muttered. I turned around and saw Harry standing off into the distance. "Harry? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wished you here?" he replied.

"Wished? What do you mean by wished?"

"You can't get here unless you wish to be here or someone wishes for you to be here," he said matter of factedly.

"Wait what?" I sat up. "Why in the hell would you wish for me to be here when you're here too?"

"I know that I had brought the end to us but I still want to be with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you," his green eyes slowly filled with tears.

"You left me, Potter, remember?" I snapped.

I stood up, ready to leave. "You have a lot of nerve, did you know that?" I turned away from him. Sick at the sight of those tortured, green eyes. Eyes that I use to look into lovingly, and use to look at me the same way. "Jareth take me away from here," I said without turning around.

"Are you sure you want to leave just yet?" he asked me. I nodded. Harry made an objecting noise, I glanced over my shoulder. "What right do you have to keep me here, Potter?" I growled at him. Jareth stood up the gracefulness of his movements catching me off guard. For a moment I had forgotten everything around me.

"You don't have to leave. In fact I would like for you to stay," he said, his voice sending shivers down my spine. He smiled, his eyes telling me he knew what he was doing to me. I blushed and glanced away.

"Draco, I'm sorry I-," I raised my hand to cut Harry off.

"You don't need to explain to me. I heard you loud and clear, Potter," I told him coldly.

Jareth extended his hand to me, silently asking for me to follow him. I took it, giving him a silent answer. We turned to leave when I remembered Harry. I looked back at him; he was still kneeling on the ground. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with pain. "Go home Potter. You're no longer needed here," I said to him. I did my best to keep my face clear of any emotion. Hurt crossed his face. For a second I wanted to take back everything. I wanted to throw myself onto him. I wanted to hug him and beg him to take me away. That I still loved him. That I too thought of him this summer. But I held myself back. After all wouldn't it be better for the two of us to part ways now? When the sting of a break up was less and soon to be forgotten?

I turned away from that green eyed boy. The very boy who held my heart. I had to end this; it was time for us to grow up. "Draco please, don't do this," he whispered.

"It's better this way. We should just forget what happened between us," I replied.

"Draco, I love you," he said in a broken voice. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"And I will always love you, Harry," I turned to the Goblin King. "Send him home. Wipe his memories clean of me."

"Is that a wish?" he asked, his face masking any emotion of his. I nodded.

"I don't want him to suffer any more."

He bowed to me. "As you wish," he said quietly. Harry protested as Jareth turned to him. Jareth brought up a hand and a crystal ball appeared. At first it looked as fragile as a bubble. Then the surface hardened and became solid. He threw the ball at Harry's feet where it shattered. The ground below him opened up. He reached out to grab something but found only air. He fell through and vanished from sight. The hole closed up creating solid ground where he stood. It hit me then that he was gone. That it really was over. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I collapsed.

_Jareth_

I caught him before he hit the ground. His skin was feverish and his eyes rolled. I flicked my wrist and a few goblins appeared. I handed him to them and they carried him in the direction of the labyrinth. I didn't follow right away. Instead I stood there and thought for a moment. I thought, _here was another just as broken as I. oh, Jareth, what are we going to do with him?_ I looked around and wondered why I still kept this world. Why I still considered the goblins my subjects. I realized that I myself didn't hold those answers. But maybe that boy did. I smiled to myself; I knew what I'll do with him now.

I walked through the wall across from me, taking my short cuts. I wondered again how she solved the labyrinth without magic. A few minutes later I found the boy in my bed chambers. He had a wet cloth on his forehead and was moaning pitifully in his troubled sleep. I sat at the edge of the bed and watched him. He soon settled into a quiet slumber allowing me to notice that he was very beautiful. As he slept he seemed to take on an innocent like quality. His whole body was relaxed, his lips looked softer. And he appeared to be smiling. I watched him a little bit longer then got up and left. I decided that he needed rest. When he wakes, and if he felt better, I would take him. I would make him mine. That other boy was foolish to have brought him here. This was after all my kingdom. This is my domain.

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I was suffering from writer's block. Please excuse the ending, I'll write another chapter soon. Who knows the next one might be the last one. I was planning that this one would be the last but changed my mind. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Jareth and Draco

_Draco_

I woke up in a huge and comfy feather bed. It was larger then a king sized bed. The drapes were sand colored and embroidered with gold thread. The blanket that covered me was a soft blue color and filled with down feathers. The pillows were huge and fluffy. The room its self appeared as if it were made for a king, or a very rich prince. I sat up and noticed a table stand. Upon it sat a silver tray laden with food. At the site of it my stomach rumbled.

I got half way through when Jareth walked in, he was dressed in a cloudy blue, laced tunic, very tight grey pants, and shiny healed shoes that clicked with each step he took. With his graceful movements I soon forgot about my meal and watched him, hypnotized. He smirked at me, "Well I hope you find this room to your liking. I'd hate to disappoint you." He casually sat next to me on the bed; it creaked slightly with the added weight. Draco stared up into his green/blue eyes holding his breath. Feeling a little nervous sitting next to the Goblin King.

"Yes sir, this is an amazing room. Thank you for letting me stay here," said Draco kicking himself inside for sounding like such a suck up.

Jareth placed a pale hand on my chest, applying pressure to it and pushing me down onto the bed. The smirk never left his face as he got on top of me. Me breath hitched when he jerked my shirt off, taken aback that he was dominating me. It wasn't my first time but it was too painful for me when I tried being the bottom for Harry. Plus he was kind of rough whenever he toped me. I shook my head, banishing the thoughts of Harry.

_Jareth_

I had just pulled my own shirt off when I finally looked down at the boy beneath me. He looked uneasy and nervous but determined to forget about the boy that had brought him here. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how that brunette boy's plans to get back with this venerable blonde didn't quite work out. I maneuvered myself so that I was in a better position the reach Draco's pants. I looked back up at him and thought that he looked gourguse when he was embarrassed. I then pulled off his pants and unseathed his little friend. Whom actually turned out to not be so little. With out a second thought I raped my mouth around it and started to suck.

Draco instantly reacted, he gasped as his hips thrusted upwards. I gaged as he hit the back of my throat but recovered quickly, sucking harder and more deeply. I licked him and nibbled him lightly. When I looked up at him I could see that he was loving very second of it. I placed my fingers in his mouth and he instantly started to suck on them, coating them evenly with saliva. When my fingers were nice and wet I pulled them out and placed them at Draco's entrance. I inserted one first then another and a third, preparing him as much as I could for myself. When I could feel him loosen up i withdrew my fingers and grazed the tip of my erection at his entrance.

_Draco_

I took a deep breath, stealing myself for the pain. Jareth paused for a heart beat then pushed himself into me. Stretching me beyond what I could think was possible. Pain rocketed through me, tearing a cry from my throat. Jareth wiped away tears that spilt from my eyes then kissed me deeply. I took a few breaths, regaining myself, the pain receding but leaving a different feeling behind.

Once I had some form of composure Jareth rocked his hips forward. The motion ignited something primal in me. I lost control of myself and was soon a mass of writhing moaning flesh. Jareth fared on better although he didn't seem to have lost to much control that he stop being gentle towards me. He moved slowly and applied as little pressure as was possible. But that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted him to punt into me, to make me become some one else. I wanted to forget who I was, where I was, who I was with, and who I so desperately wanted to forget.

_Jareth_

Draco dug his nails into me and that was the last straw. My self restrain shattered and with an animalistic growl I forgot myself. The bed creaked loudly under us as I moved faster and faster, giving Draco what he begged for. He moaned and gasped, unable to keep his breath and the control he so easily gave up. Sweat soaked the bed and the room was filled with our moaning. I was amazed at how wonderful this felt.

I felt like I was filled to over flowing. I had never felt like this. This was a feeling that was only shadowed when I was with Harry. Now that I knew what it felt like I wanted more. My body moved on its own, matching it motions with that of Jareth's. We be came one and I was soon unable to find where I ended and Jareth began.

"More," I moan, wishing that this would never end.

With one final powerful thrust from Jareth I climaxed. There was a sensation of something hot filling me on the inside as Jareth came inside of me. I lay there on the bed panting with the Goblin King cola sped on top of me. Once we had caught our breath Jareth roused from the bed and got dress. I was left feeling a little cold in the absence of his warmth.

"When you are able, call for one of my servants and they will lead you down to the dinning hall," Jareth said as he straightened his shirt.

With that he turned and left the room. I sat up and glanced down at my self, realizing that I was a mess. I was covered in sweat and cum. Blushing I grabbed a rag from the wash basin next to the bed and wiped myself down with it. I just barely grazed my ass and the action caused both pleasure and pain to course through me. My "little friend" to jump at attention, which embarrassed me further. I quickly to care of it and re- wiped myself with the rag. Once I was clean I got dressed and headed to the door. Almost falling when the pain in my lower back hit me full force.

I got up slowly wondering how Harry managed it after we had done it. I chided myself and reminded myself that I had to for get him. He wasn't "Harry" to me anymore, I had to get used to calling him Potter now. Those days were now gone and should be left in the past. The pain in my back became more bare able I got back to my feet and pushed my way out the door. Standing outside stood a goblin that was taller then the last one that I had met. It looked like it could have been female and that she was much more well kept then the other goblin.

"Follow me sir," was all she said in a voice a voice that was unmistakably female.

She turned and led me down the hall to another door. Through that was a room that was made up of nothing but stairs. The goblin didn't hesitate but went to the stairs right in front of us. she then took the ones at the right and after ten minutes of taking one set after the other I was soon lost and dizzy. Had it not been for the goblin I probably would have just gone back to my room.

"Here we are sir," she said pushing open a door and gesturing me inside.

The dinning hall was huge, twice the size of my whole mansion. The table was a very dark colored wood that shone brightly under the torch light. The plates were crystal with golden silverware. I picked up a goblet and realized that it was made out a pearl. I placed it carefully back onto the table as I looked around the rest of the room. The walls were covered in carvings of tree and other vegetation. Upon closer inspection I saw all sorts of animals were carved as well. The ceiling bore a painting of clouds and every sort of winged animal that I could think of and some that I could never have even dream of.

The far side of the room was taken over by a large and grand fire place. It was inlaid with every type of precious metal and stone known to man. There was a coat of arms on top of the mantel that was just as decorative as the rest of the room. It was a shield that bore a crown covered in vines showered with stars made of diamonds. I sat in one of the chairs that more then matched with the rest of the room and waited.

_Jareth_

Dinning with Draco proved to be more fun then I could have imagined. He was in awe about the room and showed more then capable of carrying an intelligent conversation. We ended up spending hours just talking. I felt a little shame with how I acted towards the boy when he first woke up in my room. But he seemed to not mind what I did to him. He even seamed to enjoy my company and was more than happy to talk to me. I greatly enjoyed being around him as well but knew that he couldn't stay here forever. Even though I promised that he could it was all just a lie.

I had lied to the other boy as well. When I told him that I would bring Draco here for the two to patch things over. It was actually an excuse to bring the blonde to me. I never had any intention of letting Harry get him all to himself. It was all just a dream for me, away to forget about Sarah. And as I talked with Draco, Sarah faded from my mind. But like Sarah, Draco had to go back home. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart at the thought of being left behind again. Yet it was a life I had chosen for myself. I wanted this or so I'd tell myself.

"Can I call you Jareth?" Draco asked me.

"You may, Draco," I replied without paying attention.

His face lit up with a smile and he grinned at me. The pain in my heart returned as I looked at him. HIs grey eyes filled with a light that had been missing when we first met. _I can't send him back, to that world that'll take the light from his eyes_, I thought with another pang of sadness. I reached out to him and grasped his hand. He returned the gesture with his other hand. I pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

In the back of my mind I knew that I shouldn't do what I was going to do to him for a second time yet I couldn't stop myself. Soon I had Draco unclothed and bent over the table. He eagerly let me inside him, swallowing me whole. He was tight but a little loose from our earlier escapade. I took him quickly and vigorously leaving him panting as he slid to the floor. His back was covered in bites as I could not control my self, his neck peppered with hackies. I pulled him to his feet and kissed him again holding him tightly to my body.

_Draco_

A week went by in a blur, mostly filled with Jareth and I partaking in forbidden fruit. He would tend to my every needs and I felt happy with him around. I had heard of the Goblin King before but could never have imagined that he would be this attentive. It was a joy as well to try to find my way around the castle and I never got the hand it but the goblins always showed me the way back. This was the happiest I had been in quite some time, not even my childhood was this happy. Yet I knew that I should get back home. My mother must be worried about be and I should be getting ready to go back to school. Although I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay here and be spoiled, to have so many pamper me. Here no one treated me ill. I wasn't tormented by others because of my family or who I was.

Jareth was the second person in my life to say that they loved me and I wanted to drown in his love. The food was wonderful but paled in comparison of Jareth's love making. We would spend hours at a time just talking to each other. How cloud I leave this place? This was now my home. I was welcomed here and yet I have to leave.

_Jareth_

I woke up one morning and found that Draco was gone. He had gone home. I knew that he should, that he belonged with his family, but I couldn't stop the tears that spilt form my eyes. I almost missed the note that was left on his pillow. I picked it up holding it like it was a bomb.

It read like this;

_**Dear Jareth,**_

_**I'm sorry that I didn't say good bye. I know that I should but when I think about all that you've done for me and the joy I felt being in your company, I couldn't. I have to go home, I'm sorry that I left like this. If you were awake when I left I'd probably never leave. Jareth, you've been the best thing in my life. I thank you for that. This is for the best, for both of us.**_

_** I know that you'll never let me go and I don't want you to. But we have to move on, we can't use each other to run from our lives. I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you. And I hope that you weren't lying either. I'll always remember the time we shared and all that you've done for me. Please don't regret being with me and don't come after me.**_

_** With all the love I can muster,**_

_** Draco**_

__I was tempted to crumble the note and trow it away then I remembered that this was all I have left of Draco. It shocked me that this boy affected me so. I laid the paper down and brushed away the creases in it. Tears weld up in my eyes threatening to fall. I looked at the bed that I had shared with the blonde boy, remembering all that we did together. Something in me broke and I fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably the tears running down my face.

It hit me that he was gone. That I was alone again. This room seemed very large and empty now that he was gone. And yet it wasn't large enough, I couldn't breath. The pain in my chest grew till it burned me on the inside. I staggered to the mirror, seeing myself through teary eyes. Anger filled me, made me want to break something. I reached out and threw the mirror to the floor, it shattered, scattering glass every where. I couldn't be in this room any more, this place that used to have Draco. I had to be some where else. I looked down at my hand and realized that I still held the note.

The rage left me, leaving me feeling empty. It struck me that in this short amount of time spent with Draco he had come to be so important to me. This room, no this building held memories of him. Treasured memories, a happiness that I had longed for. I wouldn't leave this place. I'll respect his wishes and I won't chase after him. This is what must feel like to lose a first love. Yes, that was it, Draco was my first love. Sarah was more of an obsession, it struck me hard when she rejected me but I didn't feel any pain over it. I didn't cry after she left me. Draco was the only one that saw a part of me that I didn't show to anyone else. I'll miss him but he had to move on. We all have to move on.

_Draco_

I wanted to turn back. I wanted him to run after me. I wanted to stay, 'till the day I die. But I couldn't, I have to go home. Live my life with out _him_, my Goblin King. It will be hard and I might not want to but I have to. It was time to move on. Time to say good bye.

**Yay! I finally finished this! Sorry that it took so long to finish this. And man I am so glad that I finished this. It's kind of sad for an ending but well, it's an ending. Now to finish my other fanfics. I shall work hard on the others and make them even better! Though I just realized that I went more in-depth with the sex scene between Draco and Jareth. / Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
